Happy Birthday, Aragorn
by frodo16424
Summary: Aragorn's birthday party doesn't exactly go smoothly. (In response to birthday challenge on MC Chronicles)


Happy Birthday, Aragorn!

"Are you _sure_ Aragorn will be here in time for his birthday party?" Glorfindel was ready to strangle Elrohir if he asked that same question one more time.

The seneschal turned to Elrohir and said, in an almost-too calm voice, "Halbarad said he would make sure Aragorn will be here for his birthday. The rangers are to meet Legolas at the edge of the Misty Mountains and then they will proceed directly here."

Elrohir muttered, "I hope so. I know the trouble those two get into when they are together."

Glorfindel merely rolled his eyes as the young elf exited. Honestly, he thought to himself, one would think Aragorn's birthday was never before celebrated. 

Just then, Elrond entered the room. "I believe perhaps we should have the party in the gardens. The weather has been mild, and it would be nice to be outdoors. What say you, mellon nin?"

Glorfindel mused for a minute then replied. "Mayhap we should make arrangements for some small tents to be set up. In one could be the cake and drinks, while another might be used for eating."

Elrond smiled, then agreed. "What about one for the presents? If it were kept closed, Aragorn would not be able to sneak a look at what he is given."

Glorfindel laughed and said, "A very good idea. Legolas' present has already arrived. I see you will have fun, trying to keep Aragorn away from the presents. It will be nice to have him back. Ten years is a long time not to see someone."

Finally, the big day arrived. Aragorn, however, did not. Legolas and Halbarad entered Rivendell by themselves. No ranger. They greeted Elrond then told him that Aragorn decided to take a side trip.

Elrond merely smiled, but the twins were beside themselves. "How dare he disappear! He should know better!" Elladan sputtered when he received word. 

Their father attempted to calm them down, for all the good it did. He knew Aragorn, and realized the future king had a good reason for doing what he had done.

That afternoon, a guard entered the study. "Hír Elrond, your son is approaching."

"At last! Now we can party!" exclaimed Elladan. All went to greet the ranger as he entered the halls of Rivendell. 

As Elrond gazed at his youngest son, he was amazed by the change. This was no longer the innocent young human who had left Rivendell ten years ago. The person standing before him had grown into his role of protector. The smile, however, was quick to light up his face. 

"Ada! I am sorry I took a little longer than I expected. Unfortunately, my clothes were not quite ready."

Elrond stepped back to look at what Aragorn was wearing, and was delighted to see that on the silver mantle were embroidered scenes of Rivendell - waterfalls, streams, trees. 

"Welcome home, and Happy Birthday, ion nin! We had best be getting to the gardens before your brothers eat everything."

"Or it starts to rain. I had to outrun a nasty storm near the Misty Mountains." As Aragorn spoke, the first gusts of wind hit Rivendell.

"Oh, no! Elladan, Elrohir, help me gather the cake and food and get them inside. Glorfindel, take Erestor and get the presents into the stables. Hurry! Aragorn, would you assist me in removing the tents as they empty before they blow down. Legolas, Halbarad, please see if there is anything I am forgetting."

Elves were running everywhere. As the rain beat down, Glorfindel had the cake and was hustling to the dining hall. Suddenly he collided with Erestor as the advisor was on the way out. He tried to balance the cake, but was unsuccessful. He wound up on the floor, with most of the cake on his head. 

As Aragorn passed, he dipped his finger in the frosting. With a twinkle in his eyes, the future king of Gondor said, "Very good. Not too sweet. Just right."

Meanwhile, the twins were trying to get the presents into the stable. They were able to get the new weapons under cover, but the stallion had other ideas and did not want to cooperate. Finally, he decided he wanted to be dry and went into the stables. 

The twins were a sorry sight as they entered the hall. Wet, muddy, braids coming undone. 

As they turned the corner, their jaws dropped when they saw Glorfindel and the cake. 

Aragorn was sitting with the elf, eating pieces of cake. Their father was laughing and shaking his head.

"Ada, gwadors nin, Glorfindel, thanks for a very memorable birthday. Ada has told me of my presents, which I will want to see. Perhaps we should do that tomorrow. This will always be remembered as my best birthday. Just being with you all has been the best present I could ever receive."

With that, Aragorn hugged his brothers and father. "I will not hug you, mellon nin, but will help you with the cake." All were laughing as he sat back down on the floor and proceeded to feed some cake to Glorfindel.


End file.
